


Just a couple more minutes

by scum83



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scum83/pseuds/scum83
Summary: I just have to get this out of my head before I go crazy. Lol. Don’t worry, I’m not abandoning the 1st story and cheat you guys out off the smutty scenes. They’re coming. I swear!As usual, I apologize for any mistakes you guys might find. And comments are welcomed and appreciated. Thank you for reading <3





	Just a couple more minutes

**Author's Note:**

> I just have to get this out of my head before I go crazy. Lol. Don’t worry, I’m not abandoning the 1st story and cheat you guys out off the smutty scenes. They’re coming. I swear!  
> As usual, I apologize for any mistakes you guys might find. And comments are welcomed and appreciated. Thank you for reading <3

He can already see the always smartly dressed Jinyoung making his way to the canteen. The students at the school are given two sessions of half an hour break everyday. He figures Jinyoung is rushing so that he won’t miss out on the good pastries sold at the canteen. Jinyoung had probably overslept and missed breakfast this morning, having acknowledged the fact that the other student was only able to go to sleep quite late last night, finishing his homework. He instantly knows what Jinyoung will be getting from the baked goods section at the canteen, two sausage buns, something substantial to last him until the next break comes.

He prepares himself, leaning against the door jamb, eyes on the prize. He can see from the reflection on the glass panel on the door that Jinyoung is now walking through the locker lined hallway. It is good that there are very few people in the hallway. Even better, Jinyoung is walking alone. He sees Jinyoung speeding up his pace towards the entrance to the canteen, when he stretches his right arm, grabs Jinyoung left arm and pulls him in into the Home Economics laboratory. He notices, instead of panicking, Jinyoung has a smile on his face.

“Hey, sweet buns.” Were the words that greet Jinyoung. He moves his arms to give Jinyoung’s butt cheeks a little squeeze but not before remembering to pull the door close.

“Hey yourself.” Jinyoung responded, placing his arms on the other student’s waist, keeping a little distance between them.

He brings his face closer to Jinyoung’s and gives him a kiss. He means for it to be just a peck but decided against it. His tongue searches for Jinyoung’s, feels relieved that the action is mirrored. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before he pulls away. His strong hands still placed on Jinyoung’s full derrière.

“Fuck! I missed you. Did you miss me?” He sees a slight blush making an appearance on Jinyoung’s soft cheeks at the questions. Jinyoung nods and places a chaste kiss on the other student’s lips, backs a little and stares at those pink lips. 

“Really? Aaaw~~~” He teases and envelops Jinyoung in a tight hug.

“C..ca.. can’t breathe…too tight” Jinyoung manages to groan out.

He releases the pressure “Hahaha. Sorry baby, I just miss you so much.” Rubbing Jinyoung’s back soothingly.

“You’ll miss me more if I die, you don’t want that do you?” Jinyoung asks, pinching the other student on the waist. He jerks and splutters at the pinch. Then, quickly remembers where they are and slaps a hand on his mouth to keep the noise level at a minimum. 

“Idiot, don’t say that. The last time we talked was through texting before you went to sleep last night. Any longer, I, Mark Tuan, will die of missing you so damn much” Jinyoung can see it his eyes that he really means what he just said.

“What a drama queen. No one has ever died because they miss other people too much. Well, not that I know of.” Jinyoung responded.

Mark brushes Jinyoung’s fringe sideways so that he can get a better look at his boyfriend’s face. 

He moves his hand down slowly, stops at the side on Jinyoung’s face, extend his thumb to rub Jinyoung’s cheek. Mark smiles wider “Yeah, yeah. You still love me though.”

A low growl can be heard. Jinyoung frowns, points at his stomach and makes a sad face. Jinyoung glances at his wristwatch and notices that he only has ten minutes left before the class starts again. 

“I only have ten minutes left to get to the canteen and buy some bread. There’s probably only the gross ones left, with the custard filling. Yuck!” Mark chuckles at how cute Jinyoung sounds when he complains.

Mark lets go of Jinyoung, rummages through his backpack and pulls out two packaging of what look like the sausage buns Jinyoung wanted to buy from the canteen. Jinyoung’s eyes almost pop out of their sockets, surprised at the, well… surprise. He takes the buns from Mark’s hands and holds them close to his chest. 

“I know I love you for a reason, boyfie.” Jinyoung is grinning now.

“Really, babe? You love me because I got you bread? Really?” Mark asks, clutching his heart. “That actually hurts a little.” Mark has always had a flair for drama. 

Jinyoung just rolls his eyes at Mark’s silliness and gives him another kiss. This time a little deeper and little more forceful than the last one.

“ Thank.” Kiss. “You.” Kiss. “Boyfie.” Kiss. “You saved my life. I didn’t get to have breakfast this morning, I overslept. I’ve been starving since the first period and only had some water.” Jinyoung opens a packet and takes a bite. He holds it out to Mark to which he takes a bite and gives Jinyoung a kiss as if to thank him for sharing.

“I figured. That’s why I got a junior from the football club to buy me those.” Mark offers his side of the story.

“You did give him money for the bread, right?” Asks Jinyoung.

“I did. Geez! What do you take me for?” Mark questions him back.

“Oh I don’t know. You are The Mark Tuan.” Jinyoung teases.

“I did. Honest to God” Mark reassures him.

“Okay. I believe you.” Jinyoung says. Another kiss, this time on Mark’s cheek. 

Now, Mark Tuan does NOT blush. It is a well known fact among the students at the school. But that kiss on the cheek definitely has his cheeks turning slightly pinkish.

Mark can see that Jinyoung is really hungry that he finishes the bread in no time. Mark hands him a water bottle he always has with him on practice days. Today is one of those days. Jinyoung takes a couple of sips and wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“That’ll do it for now. I gotta go back to the classroom, lessons are gonna start really soon.” Jinyoung straightens up from where they both were leaning against one of the work tables in the laboratory. He moves in to give Mark a hug before he makes his way out to his classroom. Mark hugs him back but does not want to let go.

“Just a couple more minutes….please.” Mark begs for Jinyoung stay a little longer. He starts showering Jinyoung’s jawline with little kisses, moves to Jinyoung’s neck to give it more kisses.

“Mark, I really have to go. I have a presentation for the next class.” Jinyoung said, rubbing Mark’s sides.

Jinyoung however, allows his boyfriend a few more seconds before pulling away. He cups Mark’s face this time and reminds him again that he has to leave for class. Mark reluctantly agrees and lets him go except for Jinyoung’s right hand.

“I’ll see you at the park at 8 later, yeah.” Mark tells him.

“Yup, see you later.” Jinyoung promises.

“Bye, baby. Love you.” He lets go of Jinyoung’s hand and blows him a kiss as Jinyoung walks away.

“I love you.” Jinyoung makes the action of catching the 'kiss' and keeping it in his shirt pocket.

While walking towards the door, Jinyoung fixes his shirt, making sure it is tucked in and buttoned up properly. He then, opens the door and sticks his head out to look around the hallway. Only after he has made sure that the coast is clear does he make his way out towards the classrooms.

Mark stays back a few minutes, runs his fingers through his hair putting it back into place, slings on his backpack and puts the coldest expression as he could on his face. He makes his way out of the laboratory, looking straight ahead not giving anyone the slightest impression that he is in anyway interested. 

From the back, thumping of feet can be heard like someone is running and the sound is moving closer to Mark.

“Mark! Man! Where were you? The boys were looking for you during break just now. I saved your ass and told them you had to go a see the teacher. Those idiots believed me. But seriously thou, where were you?” asks Jackson, Mark’s childhood friend cum classmate as he sidles up next to Mark.

Marks slings his arm on Jackson shoulders to welcome him. “That’s for me to know and for no one to find out” he answer, winking at Jackson. Luckily, Jackson does not push further and just shrugs it off. They both make their way to their classroom. Jackson decides to maybe later ask ‘why is Mark carrying his backpack around during break time?’

Mark reminds himself to go and see the junior who bought the bread for him and give him some money for them.

-fin-


End file.
